


Seize the Day

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Maze Runner AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David didn't know where he was, he barely knew who he was, but he does know that this ragtag group of kids called the Newsies and their no good (really attractive) leader Jack Kelly were probably going to be the death of him. a.k.a the au no one asked for, but I felt that this fandom needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seize the Day

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this you know what the titles from... This is currently a work in progress and an idea I had while reading The Maze Runner (no surprise there)

David groaned at the sudden stream of sunlight that shone inside of the metal container he was in. Glancing at his surroundings he came to the conclusion that he was in a metal box...thing of somesorts, which seemed to be moving up, or what David thought was up, he was still a little delusional. As more sunlight started to stream into the box, David noticed a couple of blobs starting to form above him. Getting closer they soon turned into humans, or more accurately a group of teenage boys.

"Welcome to your new home kid. My name's Jack, Jack Kelly."

"Oh..." David exhaled shakily, "Hi."

"Hi? That's it? I think there's something wrong with this newsie Jack. He ain't exactly right in the head so far." A short tan kid, probably around 5'3 or something, with a strange accent, stated.

"Shut it Racetrack, the kids still in shock. Come on, hurry up and get the kid outta the box before it gets too dark." A boy, slightly taller than the Ractrack kid, with short, curly, brown hair said.

After David was helped out of the box, the previous speaker introduced himself. "The name's Mush, newsie. Don't worry about Racetrack over there. He's more bark than he is bite." The boy, Mush, ignored the muttered retort of "yeah, well how 'bout you come say that to my face, then we'll see which one I'm better at." David asked Mush, "What's a newsie?" Jack Kelly, who David guesses is the self-proclaimed leader, answers instead. "you're a newsie, kid." He points to Racetrack, "and he's a newsie." He points to the boy named Mush, "That guy is also a newsie." This time he points to himself, "Whaddya know, I'm also a newsie." David's eyebrows furrow in confusion before Jack continues. "We're all newsies, kid. You're part of the family now."

David slightly nods his head in understanding. "That's nice." His unconcious body hits the ground in front of the group of boys a second later. 

"Son-of-a- Someone get the Med-Jacks!"


End file.
